Brittany is back
by NayaBrittana90
Summary: Santana lives in Nyc since graduation. Some things are changed, others never change. What happens when Brittany is back in her life?
1. Chapter 1

SANTANA'S POV

I live in New York City with Berry and Kurt since graduation 2 years ago. They are my best friends now, I know we hated each other but now they're my family. Things are going pretty great.

2 months ago we were back in Lima, because the glee club of ourex high school is over (yes Sue Sylvester finally managed to destroy it), by the way, all those who could have returned, it was a big celebration. We sang, danced like old times. I missed my friends so much, but most of all I missed Brittany and Quinn.

Only a few people weren't there. My friends are living great lives, Rachel is Fanny in Funny Girl, it was her dream since she was born pratically, and I'm very happy for her. I was her understudy but she didn't like the idea..and after a little fight I left my job with a stupid excuse but she doesn't know that I left 'cause I really care about her and our friendship is more important than a stupid job. Kurt is working for a famous stylist, and things are going very well for him. Quinn is living with Puck who has just returned from military, she's a writer and they're planning a wedding. Mercedes is a famous singer, she lives in Los Angeles and now is in concert in Europe. Brittany is a professional dancer, and in 6 months she'll be on tour with Lady Gaga. Tina is studying at the Brown University and she lives with Mike. Blaine is searching a job, he failed the audition for Nyada.

Finn, Sam and Artie weren't there

Sam is a model and lives in Rome, after what happened with Brittany last year we're not friends but I know he's a good guy.

Finn is in Kansas, he's already married with a beaufiful girl and they've a child.

Artie is in China, because he's promoting his new movie.

And then there's me.. Santana the loser. I did so many jobs, and the actual one is very good, I'm a waitress at the diner in Nyc, it's a pub where the waiters can sing and dance so it's pretty cool and It's a very well paid job.. I can't pretend more but this isn't my dream. I'm very happy for my friends, theyùare living their dreams.. But I'm so jealous because I know I'm a very good singer/actress and I can do anything! but why can't I find something good for me? Only one person can help me to find myself again and that person is Brittany. We spent so much time together in those days and we found out so many feelings who still were there. We haven't seen each other since thanksgiving and now is february.

After her story with Sam, Brittany hasn't had a serious story but only occasional stories with both boys and girls…by the way I was single too.. and we decided to leave together for a little trip.

We've been in Hawaii for 2 weeks, I really enjoyed every moment with her, I fell in love even more with her 'cause she's the best thing in this world. We found each other again, we made love every day, every night, the rest of the world didn't exist for us.

During the last day of our trip, I asked her if she wanted to live with me in Nyc she said yes and everything was so perfect! We returned to Lima, and we planned to leave in 4 days.

I was finishing to pack up when the phone rang, it was a text from Brittany "we need to talk"  
I texted back "I'll be at your house in 10".

Her mom Susan opened the door, she said Brittany was upstairs in her room and I went there. She was crying on her bed..

"Hey baby what happened?"

"N-nothing"

"baby you're crying.. and this never happens without a reason"

"I ca-an't leave with you-u" she was sobbing

"what? Why? You're not ready? I can wait for you!"

"I'm-m ready but-t I don't want to-o live with you-u"

"but you said yes, what happened? I did something wrong?

"no you're perfect but I really can't, I don't.."

"you don't?"

"I don't love you anymore"

I was petrified, I would never expected something like this.

"Brittany I think you're confused, we planned everything, why you're saying these shucks?"

"I'm not confused and I'm not stupid ok? You'll always be a special person for me but I don't want to live my life with you, and it's not so hard to understand! Go live your dreams, you deserve the best San, and I could be only a distraction"

"and what if you're my dream?"i was crying hard and this happened rarely

"don't cry San please, don't say this"

"you don't know how I've been for 2 years without you, I had nothing, and finally now I found you again and I was starting to feel myself again, i'm alive again and now you're playing a bitch and tell these lies to hurt me. Why?"

"I'm not playing a bitch, I'm only saying that i'm not in love with you anymore, we had fun in Hawaii, but it was only sex and fun for me."

"what? No you're kidding, this is impossible"

"no San, I'm sorry but.."

Brittany was talking but I needed to go out.

I was too shocked to believe what just happened, I really lost my Brittany, she never said anything like this to me, never. My eyes were red, my head hurted a lot, and hours after I was able to go home. I never cried so much in my entire life. My mother asked things but I wasn't in the mood to talk. It was the best to leave that day and so I loaded the luggage into the car and drove to New York.

This happened 2 months ago.

Today I have to help Kurt with a dress, He needed a model and who's more perfect than me for that?

"come on Santana this dress is perfect!"

"Hummel this dress is horrible, it's yellow I seem a fat lemon"

"But you look great in that color trust me!"

"Ugh Fine do it"

"Oh San… I have to tell you something, two things actually.."

"Ok…"

"don't be worry! The first thing is about me and Blaine, we're back together!"

"omg Kurt this is so amazing I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks San, I'm sorry if I haven't say this before but after you and Br.."

"it's ok lady Hummel, come here I want to hug you"

"omg I feel so special, miss Santana Badass Lopez has a sweet side aww"

"shut up lady, now tell me the other thing"

"ehm… not yet I want to hug you moooore"

"say it Kurt, it's something about Brittany right?"

"yes… she's coming here with Quinn and Mercedes for Rachel's opening night"

I froze.

"Santana… baby… are you ok?"  
"You're scaring me"

"I'm sorry, when they'll be here? The show is tomorrow night?" I have to keep calm

"Ehm.. they'll be here tomorrow in the morning..and they'll stay for a week"

"and when they'll stay?"

"here… Rachel offered this place to them.."

Rachel opens the door in that moment "Santana why you're so pale? What happened? Omg Kurt you said that to her right?" Kurt is nodding..

"Rachel I'm sorry but I can't do this, I can't see her, I won't be at your opening night, I just can't I'm sorry"

"it's ok sweetie, I'm sorry we're hurting you but they don't know where to go, everything is full in this period you know"

"yes it's not your fault, I'm going to pack something I need to go away for a week"

"and where are you going sweetie? Please stay here with us, we can help you to deal with her" Kurt said.

"I appreciate this, you two are my best friends but I don't want to see her, she broke my heart"

After 2 hours I'm ready with my luggage. "I'm going guys, have fun this week and Rach I'll call you, I'm gonna miss you both but a week will pass soon!, you know where I am, if you nee something tell me and I'll be back ok?"

"stay safe babe, I'll miss you so much" Kurt hugs are the best.

"I love you Santana, I'm sorry for this situation"

"don't be Rach, love you too guys, bye".

BRITTANY'S POV:

2 months ago

When Brittany heard the car, she started to cry desperately, she had never lied to anyone, nor even to Santana. But this time she had to because she loves Santana so much to ruin her life now.

Today:

I really can't wait to see Santana, I need to explain everything to her. Quinn, Mercedes and I are ready to go to New York today, we'll stay with Santana, Kurt and Rachel.  
We just landed and Rachel called me, she's outside the airport. I'm so nervous to see Santana. We don't see each other since 2 months. I don't know how I'll tell this thing to her but I can't take it anymore.  
Rachel hugged me, I thought she was angry with me cause she's so protective with Santana but she seems nice, I'm happy Santana has a friend like her in her life.

We just arrived to their house, is so pretty and very big.

"ok so, we only have a guest room, with a big bed, so two of you can sleep there and the other can sleep in Santana's room" Rachel said.

Quinn speaks before me "I can share a bed with Santana if she wants"

"oh don't worry Q. Santana isn't here so the room is all yours for this week" kurt said this with a sad expression.

"Oh, where is she?" I said.

"she wanted to visit her family in Lima" I know Kurt is lying because Santana's parents aren't in town this week. They're with my family!

"Everything is ok Brit?" Rachel puts an arm around me

"No, I hoped to see her I need to tell her an important thing" Rachel nodded "Please if you know where she is tell me so I can go find her, I made a big mistake"

"Brittany, it's been 2 months I think it's late to be sorry" Kurt said with an angry tone

"Kurt you can't understand what happened to me, what's happening, nobody knows. I only wanted to protect her" I'm crying like a crazy I can't believe she isn't here.

"She's in Toronto Brittany" Rachel confessed

"T-toronto?"

"yes, she needed time for herself, she left when we told her about your visit" Kurt added

"she do-on't want to see me-e"

"no,you were the most important person in her life and you acted like a bitch without thinking about how much you could have hurt her" Kurt was so right

"I know but you can't imagine what's going on" i said

"I don't care Brittany, Santana is my best friend and I'll stand by her side forever" Kurt said.

Mercedes takes my hand and said "Go to shower B. We're tired we'll think something later ok?"

"who wants to help us with the lunch?"

"I'll help you buuuut no more songs from musicals, please" Mercedes said with a smile

It's been two days, the show went well, Rachel is amazing. Sometimes Santana calls but when I ask if I can talk to her they ignore me.

If they don't want to help me, I'll do this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

BRITTANY'S POV

Rachel said that Santana is in Toronto to visit her uncle Pedro, she doesn't see him since high school. Even though Rachel wanted to help me she swore she didn't know the address.

I asked to my mom but she doesn't know his address neither. I begged Kurt but he refuses to help me because Santana doesn't need more pain in her life and also if he had known he said he wouln't help me.

I can't call her parents 'cause if they know they would call immediately Santana.

So the one who can help me is her brother Antony.

Antony is a very good guy, he's only 3 years older than us but we were always together until he found a girl, he married and went to live in another city. He's like a big brother to me so it's hard to lie to him too.. we talk at least 2 times for month. He has always supported my story with Santana.

It's 10pm but I'm calling him the same.

"Hey Brittany!"

"Uh hi Antony, sorry I know it's late..how's going?"

"don't worry, I have just returned home, here everything is fine, and what about you?"

"everything is good, thanks.."

"Mm tell me Brittany… what's happening? I know you since I was 12 so I know when something isn't ok.."

"Nothing.."

"It's about my sister? How is she? Last time I called her was days ago!"

great he doesn't know what happened 2 months ago

"She's fine, we're in New York together, she's taking a shower.." I lied

"Oh you're there? Have fun! Say hi to her!"

"Yes I'm here for a week but tomorrow I have to go to work in Toronto for 2 days and I would like her to come with me and I was thinking..Santana doesn't see your uncle Pedro since high school so it would be nice to organize a surprise for them to meet. Can you give me the address?"

"Sure! What a beautiful idea Britt! Santana will love this! Take a pen"

"Oh thanks Antony, see you soon I hope! Say Hi to Monica"

Now that I have her address, I think the best thing is to leave this night when everyone else is sleeping, so they can't ask anything.

5 hours later- 3am  
Luckily there are so many trains to Toronto. I'm waiting for mine. I'm afraid of flying alone so the train is the best option..

8 hours later – 11am

My train was late, I'm exhausted. I've been up all night and I have to throw up. I called a taxi and after 45 minutes I'm in front of Pedro's house. I don't have the courage to ring the doorbell and when I finally do it, there's no one at home. My usual luck of course.

I sit in a bench in front of the house and I'm waiting for him..or Santana.

After a little my phone died so I don't know what time is it but I'm starving. There's nothing here..probably it's lunch time.

Finally I see Pedro is getting out of his car and I get up to meet him

"Hi Pedr.."

"Hi..Oh my god Brittany!" he's hugging me "What's happening? You're pale, are you feeling sick?"

I nodded

"come in, I'll cook something for you ok? You can lie on the couch, make yourself at home,the bathroom is at the end of this corridor"

"Thank you"

I'm in the bathroom to refresh myself and I know he'll ask things later..

After 30 minutes he's back in the salon to say the lunch is ready

We ate and I'm feeling a little better now, we're talking on the couch

"So.. why you're here?.. " he finally asked the only question I didn't want to answer

"I was visiting Toronto and I remembered you live here" I lied

"Oh this is sweet Brittany but try to be honest with me, it's for Santana right?"

"no" he laughed 'cause he knows I'm lying

"she never comes to visit her cool uncle, she's here from yesterday..and you're here now.. what a coincidence!"

"I only need to talk to her"

"She's out but she'll be back soon, do you want a piece of cake?"

"Yes please, thanks"

"you like it?"

"Yes it's very.." we heard the door

"Tio I'm back!" It's Santana, I'm petrified

"I'm in the kitchen" he yelled back

"I haven't found what you wan.." she's in front of me, she's shocked to see me there

"Hi" I don't know what else to say

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said

"I need to talk to you Santana"

"Oh no, I'm here because I don't wanna see your face Brittany please leave me alone"

"I can go but you have to listen to me I beg you"

"No, we're done" she's leaving the room but her uncle grabs her arm

"Hey sweetie, give her a possibility to explain, if she's here only to talk to you there is a good reason.."

after a few moments she said "Ok, let's go to the park"

After a long and silence walk we're finally at the park

"Go on, talk" she was angry and sad

"thanks for this opportunity, it's hard to say what's going on.."

"I don't have all the day, come on, you wanted to talk, now you can". She rolled her eyes

"Ok,you're right Santana. First of all, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that treatment because you are the most awesome girl in the world and I know you can't believe how much i'm sorry."

"Yes it was a bitch move and I didn't except something like that especially from you"

"I know, I know you'll never forgive me for that and I don't deserve your forgiveness. You know how much I love you, how much I'm proud of you, how much flawless you are in my eyes, you know these things right?"

"I thought to know but I was wrong" her voice is so sad this hurts so much.

"Brittany don't cry, you know you can tell everything to me, I'm angry for what you did but you know I don't want to see your tears, what is done is done"

"So-orry San"

After a few minutes I try to continue to talk

"I know you have big dreams, I don't want to ruin anything.. I did what I did only to protect you and your dreams but I was wrong"

"I don't understand Brittany..you know I'm only a waitress now.. you couldn't ruin anything, my life is shit you could only make it better"

"Santana you're an amazing actress, singer and dancer you'll find your occasion. You have a future in front of you"

"Thanks"

"Don't give up…I have ruined mine"

"ruined? You'll go on tour with Gaga, it's the dream of millions of people"

"i'm not going anymore" I'm sobbing even more than before

"why? What.. " Santana is so confused

"I can-n't"

"take your time, I'm here" she's touching my hand, I missed that touch so much

After a little I've calmed down and I start to talk

"Santana.. I'm telling you this now 'cause in these 2 months I understood what I really want in my life, but please you have to know that I don't pretend anything from you. I'm only tired of all these lies, and I can't lie to you anymore, you're really important for me"

"Okay, I'm here Brittany, breathe"

"The week before we were back in Lima I met Sam again"

"Yes.."

"you know he's a model, he was in LA that week and I had an audition there in those days. We went into a pub with his friends and he offered me a drink"

She's looking at me, she isn't saying anything

"and all I remember is me naked in his bed and his arm around my waste"

Santana was petrified and she lifted her hand away from mine.

"I know you hate Sam the most, after whar happened last year.. I'm sorry Santana, I swear"

"You weren't my girlfriend 3 months ago. It's fine, it hurts like hell but you weren't mine and you were drunk too" her voice is so small

"I have always been only yours. By the way thanks for understanding this but there's more and I really don't know how to say it"

"Try it" she's not looking at me anymore since I said about Sam.

"Santana..you remember that day..when we decided to go to Ny together?"

"Yes." Her voice is so cold

I'm crying like a crazy

"That day.. I f-found out I was p-pregnant"

Her brown eyes full of tears and pain are looking at me. I have never seen her so small and hurted before.

I don't know who's crying more in this moment

"Please talk to me Santana"

"Please San" she has her head in her hands and she struggles to breath well

"Pl.." I tried to hug her but she rejected me

"I ne-eed t-ttime, I caa-n't" she said this without looking at me and she went away.

**{ thanks for the reviews! Hope everything is clear now ;) } **


End file.
